Long Distance
by PyramidCalyx
Summary: Bensidy one-shot, rated M. Dealing with the pains of separation while Brian is undercover. Enjoy!


A/N: New one-shot, Bensidy, of course. I had a review ask for kinkiness a while back, so this may fulfill that request! Thoughts? Drop me a review on here or twitter ( BroadwayFi). Enjoy!

**Long Distance**

"Good job, everybody. Go home and enjoy the weekend."

Olivia sighed, closing the file on her desk. A week of contradicting alibis, a frustrating he-said-she-said, and an all-around headache for the squad. The sound of shuffling papers and relieved chatter filled the room as her colleagues prepared for a mass exodus from the precinct.

"Plans for the weekend, Nick?"

He smiled. "Zara will be with me this weekend. You?"

"Not much," she gathered her purse and coat. "Brian's still undercover, so I'll just stay in and relax."

She said goodnight to the others and headed out into the night. Light snow had started to fall over the city, bathing the streets in a soft white dust. As she made her way home, she tried not to think about the lonely weekend ahead. Brian had been undercover for three weeks, and the lack of contact was beginning to weigh on her mind. She had never had anybody in her life, and now that she did, he was being sent on one undercover case after the next.

Olivia was hanging her coat up when her phone buzzed.

"_Case is over. Stuck in the woods til tomorrow."_

She frowned, kicking off her boots and wandering into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine and tossed her blazer over the back of a bar stool.

"_No fair. I miss you."_

His response was quick. "_Miss you too, babe. Home now?"_

"_Just got in."_

"_Skype?"_

She grinned, grabbing her iPad. Her smile widened when she saw her boyfriend's face. He looked tired, but happy to see her. She had missed his gentle hazel eyes and boyish grin.

"Hey, stranger," she said, taking the iPad and curling up on the couch.

"Hey, baby. It's good to see your beautiful face."

She felt her cheeks flush. "You always this charming to women you chat with over the internet?"

He laughed, leaning against the headboard and putting one arm behind his head. "No, just you. How was your day?"

Olivia shrugged. "It was a day. Looking forward to a quiet weekend. When will you be home?"

"Tomorrow morning, I hope. Storm came in and the roads are closed. Luckily the one motel out here has wi-fi."

"That is lucky. We'll have to make the most of it," she winked at him, watching a sly grin appear on his lips.

"Oh yeah? What should we do?"

Olivia smirked. "You tell me."

Brian's eyes darkened. "Strip."

Her heart began to pound, and his words instantly caused a wave of giddy anticipation to crash through her body. She set the iPad on a shelf, making sure he could see her. She bit her lower lip, feeling slightly self-conscious about putting on a strip-tease in her living room when Brian was miles away and only visible through the screen of her iPad. She fingered the top button of her blouse, swaying on her feet. Brian's excitement was written plain across his face, and she quietly laughed at his eagerness to see her lose her clothing. She saw him lick his lips as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt and shrugged the silk off her shoulders.

"See something you like, Bri?"

He grinned. "Mmhmm. Keep going."

Olivia undid her bra, dropping it to the floor. She cupped her breasts and gave him a coy smile, gently tugging her nipples until they were hard peaks. A shiver ran through her body, goosebumps spreading over her bare skin. She heard him groan and adjust his laptop. She chuckled and started undoing her pants.

"Turn around, baby," Brian murmured, his own pants feeling tight. "Slowly."

She giggled softly, turning her back to him and looking over one shoulder. She eased her pants and underwear over her hips, slowly bending at the waist and inching them down her long legs. Brian groaned from the screen, and she caught him grabbing at his crotch.

"Your turn," she purred, placing the iPad on the coffee table and sitting down on the couch. She crossed her legs and arms.

Brian chuckled, setting the laptop down on the motel bed and reaching for the bottom of his t-shirt. She whistled as his skin became visible; he shook his head, smiling. He threw the shirt aside and stood up to drop his jeans and boxers. He sat back down on the bed, reclining against the headboard, one leg bent at the knee.

"Looking good, baby," Olivia licked her lips. "I've missed you."

"Hmm I've missed you too, hot stuff. You have no idea how frustrating these last three weeks have been."

Olivia smiled and pushed herself to the edge of the couch, spreading her legs. "Mmhmm, I know exactly," she replied, watching his eyes immediately travel to her glistening pussy. "What do you want me to do next, baby?"

Brian's eyes glazed over, and he gently stroked his erect cock. "I think I need you in the bedroom. I wanna watch you fuck yourself with a few of your toys."

A jolt of heat went straight to Olivia's center. Her body was alit with desire, and she felt the moisture build between her legs. She picked up the iPad and quickly walked into their bedroom, flicking on the light as she entered. She propped the tablet up on the bed and sat cross-legged in front of it.

"Any preference?" she asked, reaching over to open the drawer of the nightstand.

He flashed a devilish smile. "You and I both know what you like, baby."

She smirked and pulled out a bottle of lube, a pink dildo, and a dark blue anal plug. Brian growled in approval, one hand still slowly rubbing his dick. Olivia knelt in front of the screen and ran a finger through her wet slit, her other hand twisting in her shoulder length hair.

"What do you want to watch first, baby?" she purred seductively.

"Bend over and take it up that sweet ass," he responded, his cock painfully hard.

Olivia smiled, squirting some lube onto the blue toy and positioning herself on hands and knees, her back arched. She licked her lips and slowly caressed the silky skin of her ass. She pressed the plug against her tight hole, hearing Brian growl words of encouragement. She slowly pushed the rubber toy into her body, moaning as it stretched her flesh.

"Yeah, that's it, baby. All the way in."

She groaned, closing her eyes as she felt herself filled to the max. She turned her head to gaze at Brian, watching him stroke his cock. She yearned to feel him inside of her.

"I wish you were here," she said, breathily.

He smiled. "Yeah, just wait til tomorrow, sexy. I'll fuck every hole."

Olivia moaned, feeling herself become even wetter with his words. She wiggled her ass and fingered her slit.

"You like having your ass plugged, baby?"

"Mmhmm. I like it better when it's your big dick inside of me."

Brian closed his eyes, trying to resist the urge to jack off faster. "Now lay back and fuck that beautiful pussy."

She obeyed, spreading her legs wide. She grabbed the dildo and rubbed it up and down her moist slit. She dipped the end into her hot pussy, enjoying Brian's groans of approval. She gave him a sly grin and lifted the toy to her lips, licking her juices off its tip.

"Fuck, baby, that's hot!" Brian exclaimed, pumping his cock with more vigor. "Now put that in your pussy, baby. Let me see you come with both holes filled."

She grinned and quickly thrust the dildo inside herself, her pussy clenching the rubber. The space was tighter with her ass plugged, and she threw her head back, moaning loudly.

"Yeah, that's it, baby. You wishing that was my cock inside of you? Huh?"

"Oh yes!" she cried out, one hand moving the dildo in and out while the fingers of her other hand massaged her swollen clit. "I love your cock inside of me, baby!"

"Fuck, you're sexy, Liv. Come for me, baby."

Olivia's eyes closed, the pleasure skyrocketing through her body. She could hear Brian grunting as he jerked off. She couldn't wait until the next day when he would be home, wrapped in her arms and buried deep inside of her.

"Open your eyes, baby," he whispered. "I wanna look in your eyes as you come."

Her eyes shot open as she felt her legs begin to tremble. "I want you so bad, Bri!" she moaned, her hands working magic on her dripping pussy and sensitive clit. "I want your cock inside of me, baby. I wanna suck your dick dry!"

"Fuck, Liv!" Brian yelled, his orgasm taking hold.

Olivia watched his thick cum shoot out of his cock, and felt herself let go. She screamed his name as her climax hit, trying to keep her eyes open for him. Brian groaned, egging her on. She slowed her movements and gazed at him with lazy eyes, her body spent. She removed the toys, and laid down on her side, propping her head up with one hand. He smiled back at her, wiping himself off.

"That was fucking hot, baby," he growled.

"Mmhmm," she grinned. "Get ready to enjoy the real thing when you get home."

Brian chuckled. "Multiple times, sweetheart," his gentle eyes stared at her with loving admiration. "I can't wait to see you, feel you. I love you so much, Liv. I'm gonna fucking kill Tucker if he sends me back out when I get home."

Olivia sighed. "No, Bri, that won't help things. We're getting through this, baby. I hate it as much as you do, but I'm pretty sure murdering your boss won't solve anything."

Brian rubbed a hand over his face. He was tired of being Tucker's underling. He missed being at home with Olivia every night, spending time with her. He was getting closer and closer to handing in his badge and calling it quits; but he knew that being a cop was one of the few things he was good at, and he wasn't ready to retire just yet.

"And Bri?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too. Very much," she smiled, her eyes glassy.

"Get some sleep, I'll hit the road as soon as I can."

She nodded. "Night, baby."

Brian grinned. "Night, Liv."

Olivia lay back under the blankets after putting the iPad away and getting herself ready for bed. She knew he struggled as much as she did with their constant distance. At least, she mused, it was physical, work-induced distance and not the emotional kind. She had never loved anybody so deeply, so passionately, and she longed for his presence. She closed her eyes, taking a slow breath. Fatigue was setting in; she yawned and rolled onto her side, counting the hours until morning, hoping that Brian would be home when she awoke.


End file.
